narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Hayate Kitamura
Hayate Kitamura is the third Namikage and older cousin of Reiha Kitamura. He is regarded as the strongest member of the Kitamura Clan. Background Hayate was born to a side family of the Kitamura Clan. Like any other of his fellow clansmen he enrolled into the academy at the age of ten and did his studies. As a child he stayed at the sides of all the attention and just in general kept his head low. A year later he graduated prematurely due to his advanced combat skills and his awekening of his clans . Since early graduation almost never occured in his village he was teamed up with genin from the year above. Soon he befriended them after proving to them with his skills that he wasn't a pathetic weakling. The next year the team went into the Chunin Exams and passed with flying colours. Slowly but steadily he was building up a reputation for his rutheless side on the battlefield, earning him the Monicker; Hayate the Ice Demon. At the age of fifteen, he was put into the ANBU Black Ops as his skills could be put to great use for his country their. During his time in the ANBU he created a technique completely unique to him, called the Snow Art. It was a branch of his Ice Release prowess that allowed him to freely manipulate snow for offensive and defensive purposes. It was the cause for his second monicker; Hayate of the Snow'. ''After a sufficient amount of time in the ANBU, Hayate now being twenty, he was taken out and placed as a Jonin Sensei of a new genin team. The four embarked on countless adventures and forged a strong bond as a team, enduring the ups and the downs of a shinobi life. Six years later, he was one of the finest shinobi to be born to the Hidden Wave Village and was even granted the most senior position in his village; The Third Namikage. Personality Hayate has two main sides to him. The first is reffered to as his '''normal' ''side. While this side of him is showing he is a very calm guy, he jokes around a lot and likes to have fun. The second more unpleasant side of him is reffered to as the '''demon' ''side. While this side is showing he shows no mercy to any and all who try to attack. He will kill anything that threatens the safety of his village with no mercy. He is like a totally different person when his demon side is active. It is believed to be the reason he aqquired the monicker '''Hayate the Ice Demon, a long with his mastery over ice release. This side of him is only triggered in combat or when he is infuriated. He often switches between these two persona's in a matter of seconds, and can often go in and out it Appearance Abilities Nature Transformation Kekkei Genkai Hayate is extremely skilled in the use of his kekkei genkai, the ice release. With the ice release he can shape any object he can picture, whether it big or small. A unique ability that hayate possess is that he can manipulate the snow much like how gaara manipulates the sand. He can create snow from thin air. Bukijutsu Other Category:Kaz Characters